nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Corrections
The Department of Corrections is in charge of [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']],''' and will process prisoners accordingly. Description The Department is open to legal and upstanding civilians and members of each police department. For the police department, Department of Corrections is a certification each officer can obtain. For civilians, it is a job which they must apply for through the police department. '''Admin's Note: If a civilian or officer is Department of Corrections, please put DoC in the "Certifications" slot, all civilians please put under the "Corrections Guard" tab on this page. Staff Select doctors from Pillbox Medical Center work on scene to maintain the health and wellbeing of prisoners and guards. 'Corrections Guards' DOC guards greet prisoners at the entrance gate, and operate and defend Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Members of the SASP, LSPD, BCSO, and select civilians staff the prison, and assist prisoners with rehabilitation. Prisoners are allowed to play pool, exercise, and make special prison slushy drinks during their stay. Rank Structure The rank structure is as following; * Warden/Deputy Warden '-' 'High Command * '''Assistant Deputy Warden/Assistant Warden '- Command * 'Correction Officer Supervisor '- Shift Supervisor * 'Correction Officer Corporal '- Officers in Charge * 'Senior Correction Officer '- Tenured Officers (FTO) * '''Correction Officer - Sworn Officers * Correction Guard - Civilian Officers Correction Guards are civilian members, and their call-sign begins with 7 (as in, 7xx). Certifications Controversies Conan Clarkson Drug Usage : On November 29th, 2019, while visiting the prison, Park Ranger [[Conan Clarkson|'Conan Clarkson']]' '''received a bag of "ass meth" from a Russian inmate. In return, '''Clarkson' reduced the time of the inmate and tried the ass meth. https://streamable.com/ujy2k He became addicted to the drug, continued to use it multiple times, and smuggled some out of the prison. Clarkson also gave a sample https://streamable.com/qbrm1 of the drug to Judge [[Dennis LaBarre|'LaBarre']],''' who refused to try it, and advised '''Clarkson to destroy it. Forced Combat : [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] and [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] were forced to fight each other in the prison yard by [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] and [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']],''' as part of their "rehabilitation." They were also tased and beaten by '''Soze and Forcer multiple times. Inmate Burns Alive : On November 29. 2019, inmate Kenneth Ruger was burnt alive by DoC guard [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']] during a "prison riot", while serving his 32 month sentence. Ruger died''' while under watch by DoC guards '''Snow, Copper, Raven and Forcer. Death of Karen : On November 30th, 2019, Karen Witherspot was killed while under watch of DoC guard, Lauren Forcer. Karen had been sent to prison for taking Officer Casey Valentine hostage at the jewelry store, and threatening lives of officers and citizens. During her prison jobs, Karen was asked to grab a slushie from the cafeteria, and hysterically refused orders. She ran out of the cafeteria screaming, and started circling the courtyard. After being asked to stop running several times, Lauren hit Karen in the back of the head with her baton. : : Karen passed away from the blunt force trauma while being treated by Dr. Tracy Martell 'at the prison medical center. : ''*Note: While Karen was a permathon character, the death of her character has made a significant impact on Lauren's character following the previous night's events. References Fun Facts * [[Pat Downing|'''Pat Downing]] was the first civilian DoC corrections officer. Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Departments